Realisation
by lil-lostii
Summary: Serena is walking home, late one night and hears a fight and it just so happens to be with a half demon and another demon becomes indebted to her and to both they are so familiar. but where have they seen each other before? when they have just met?


New story! I hope you all like it but it might only be a small story! I don't kno yet! Haha

Its an Inuyasha/Sailor moon cross over hmm :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**Realisation chapter :1**

Silence.

Darkness.

The street was silent and cloaked in darkness with the slight rounded light of street light lamps.

Tap, Tap, Huff, Huff came and cut through the silence that once was and a figure was slightly seen in the bits of light that separated the dark.

"_oh my gosh, I am so late" _thought Serena Tskino as she made her way down the street.

"_sigh, mom is going to have a fit" _thought Serena with another long sigh as she pushed her blonde silver bangs out of her crystal blue eyes then she pushed herself into a fast jog because she had begun to get spooked because of the shadows that seemed to e bouncing in slight anticipation.

"AAAHH!"

Serena stopped dead in her tracks as she had heard the terrified scream far of in the distance. _"a youma?" _ questioned Serena. Then she closed her eyes and searched for the roundabout of the location of the scream. "dammit where did that scream come from!" whispered Serena harshly to herself.

"AAAHHH!" another scream was heard and then Serena new. _"the park!" _thought Serena with a triumphal huff, then she took off into a fast run to the location just in case sailor moon was required.

Once she got to the park it sounded as if a battle was happening. _"maybe it is a gang battle for territory or something like that?"_ thought Serena as she got closer and decided that it would be in her best interest that she hide from view, so she took to the shadows and the tree filled area. But as she neared that area of battle she could hear people yelling.

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" yelled a feminine voice, then a few explosions were heard then an "ARGGG" was heard.

"Imbecile" yelled a cold voice that sounded familiar but Serena did not ponder it because she had neared an area that will enable her to e able to view the battle.

"WIND SCAR!" yelled a male just as Serena had gotten to the area that would enable her to view the battle, a losing battle at that.

"_should I help?"_ thought Serena just as she saw that they were all drained even as they tried to not show it. That was when her decision was made. She transformed and once she had finished she felt and was that the silver crystal was acting up but she paid it no heed as she called the scouts for help.

Just as she was making her was out of the shrubbery and from behind several trees she caught sight of a little girl flying though the air and to Serena it looked like her landing was not going to comfortable so she acted, even before she had thought of what she was doing she had thrown herself into a sprint and a high jump and to the others it looked like an angle with blonde silver hair had caught the girl just before she had crashed into a tree but not before the saviour had time to recollect herself in order to catch her balance but she did have just enough time to reposition herself in order for her to shield the little girl.

"RIN!" yelled a woman just as Serena and the little girl had fallen in a heap to the ground but Serena was moving a ten seconds flat checking the now known girl, Rin, for injuries but found that the little girl was fine but unconscious. A thump in front of Serena took her out of her musings as she looked up to see a beautiful girl with long raven hair and with rich chocolate eyes that now shone with worry and fear.

"she is fine, just unconscious " said Serena before the girl could utter the words but a sigh of relief was heard from the girl then she took the girl from Serena's hands and got up with her in her arms.

"she's fine Sesshomaru just unconscious!" screamed the girl. Just as the girl had said that she turned to thank Serena but did not get the chance as a malicious laugh erupted through the naked area, that gave Serena the chill's. Then from the view Serena was in she just caught sight of what looked like to be tree roots coming for them.

"RUN KAGOME!" yelled what Serena presumed to be Inuyasha, and just has the words were uttered the girl turned with a gasp and Serena saw how frightened she was and no one else was close enough to help and so Serena pulled them behind her just as the tree root would have hit but lighting struck it, and therefore saved them.

"Sailor moon!" yelled sevens girls in different coloured uniforms as they made it to her side.

"thanks Sailor Jupiter" said Sailor moon with a grateful tone as she somewhat relaxed a bit. Then she turned her attention too the creature infront of her.

"who are you? And why are you hurting these people?" demanded Sailor moon as she stood at the front of the pack of girls as the other stood at her flanks in a protective circle around the woman and child.

"haha i am Naraku my pretty and who might you be?" said Naraku as he sneered at them and the other company as they had re-grouped near all the women.

"I am Sailor moon!" Said Sailor moon with great pride and authority.

"hahahaha! Sailor moon! It is sooo nice to see you and the girls again, but it seems you have more in the group since the last time and my have you grown!"

"or maybe I should address you as Princess Serenity or Neo Queen Serenity or maybe just Serena?" asked the cold mocking voice from the shadows, and the five girls recognised the voice but could not believe their ears because they had destroyed this person years ago.

"my, my dear it seems they have forgotten you!, why don't you jog their memory" said Naraku as he smirked a sinister smirk at them as a woman began to appear out of the darkness and the four girls gasped as they saw who it was and that their suspicions where correct.

"Queen Beryl" said Sailor moon with finality.

"it is so nice to see you again Serenity and prince Darien" Said Beryl as Tuxedo ask landed right next to Sailor moon and glared t the woman.


End file.
